


Family

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: Remus survives and Tonks dies and he has to raise Teddy on his own and Hermione and Harry help him as honorary Aunty and Uncle





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [CanonFixFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CanonFixFest) collection. 



“But Uncle Harry...” Teddy whined while pulling on Harry’s pant leg. Harry looked down at the little boy, who was currently sporting black hair and brown eyes, much like his godfather and Aunt. He easily could have passed off as their own. The Trio were walking down Diagon Alley, towards Gringotts bank.

“I said no Teddy.” Harry bent over to pick up the little boy so they could move a little faster. Harry Potter still created chaos wherever he went and that was a big part of the reason why he didn’t go out with Teddy in tow much. Harry hated the thought of exposing his godson to the press at such a young age.

Two years had passed since the war and Harry was hoping that the press would settle down a little, and granted they did, when he was by himself. Not when he walked out with Teddy though. But with a face like Teddy’s, who could blame them? Especially when he changed his hair to look like a mini version of Harry, just without the scar.

“But Auntie Hermione said we could go to the bookshop.” Teddy tried again, as Harry settled him more comfortably on his hip. Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and placed his head on his shoulder, like he knew Harry loved. He just wanted to stop at the book shop for a minute.

“Well, Aunt Hermione,” Harry glanced to his right where Hermione was walking next to him to see her looking at him with a slight smirk that was a clear sign she had been spending too much time with her boyfriend. “Can take you,”

“YAY!” Harry was interrupted by the cheers from the two year old.

“AFTER,” Harry continued, shaking his head slightly to alleviate the ringing in his ears. “We’ve gone to Gringotts.” Hermione laughed out loud at Teddy’s crestfallen face while Harry chuckled lowly. “But we can’t be too long, remember? We need to meet your dad at WWW.”

****

Teddy ran into the shop, leaving Harry and Hermione outside. Harry walked over and wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulder.

“We did well today, right?” He muttered, his voice defeated. He was exhausted, as was Hermione. Hermione reached into her pockets and took out two Pepper-up potions he had on hand for this exact reason. She handed one out to Harry, who took it with a grateful look of appreciation.

“Now I understand why Remus jumped at the offer of us taking him for the day.” Hermione commented as she glanced up at the shop, Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes where Remus should just about be finished working for the day.

****

Remus was standing at the counter of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes where he had just finished serving the last customer of the day before he shut up shop. Remus had worked alongside George when he re-opened after the war. He had kind of stepped into Fred’s shoes, being tester and inventor and helping George out where he could. When George approached him to help out in the shop, he wasn’t going to deny that he was apprehensive. But George had arguments to every excuse that Remus could come up with. He was rebuffed at every turn.

The day of the final battle saw Remus and Tonks at Hogwarts, after specifically being told to stay home with Teddy, knowing what was going to happen. As usual, the wolf in Remus didn’t want to listen to reason, what wolf did, and sensed that one of his own was in trouble. Harry was pack, and Moony needed to be there to protect him. Unfortunately he didn’t count on Tonks, his mate, following after him. He tried to reason with her but she just wouldn’t listen. They were arguing on top of the West tower when a masked death eater came around the corner and fired off an AK towards Remus. Tonks pushed him out of the way, only to be hit with the spell herself. Remus swore time stopped as he watched his mate fall to the ground. Eyes still open, wand in hand to defend herself but unfortunately, it was too late. Moony saw nothing but red, and turned, wand at the ready to send off his own AK. He turned just in time to throw up a Protego and followed through immediately with a Bombada, aimed at the ground directly in front of the death eater.

Remus wanted nothing more than to rip him apart, limb by limb, but decided to end it quickly and painless, so he could get Tonks somewhere so that he could come back and get her later. He owed her that much for saving his life.

Remus was shaken from his thoughts when his little boy came through the shop laughing and with a giant smile on his face, running towards Remus. Remus bent down and spread his arms to accommodate him and wrap him in a giant bear hug, but not before he tripped over his own feet and landed in Remus’ arms.

“Daddy, daddy! You’ll never guess where I went today?” Teddy started rambling. “Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry, who was really mean today because he wouldn’t take me straight away, but I really wanted to go and I asked really nicely and daddy, are you listening?”

Remus just smiled softly at Teddy and nodded his head. Teddy reminded him so much of Tonks it wasn’t funny. The little mannerisms that were completely 100% Tonks were defiantly instilled in their son. The way he would ramble and get off track, the way he tripped over his feet, even the way his hair colour changed with his mood, more so in his sleep when he was dreaming. It was like Tonks knew she was leaving a part of herself behind for Remus. He still felt guilty to this day about the fact that she had died to save his life, but having Teddy there made it just that little bit easier. He heard Harry’s chuckle from behind Teddy and Remus looked up.

“I wasn’t mean, I told you that Aunt Hermione would take you to the bookshop, just that she would take you after we went to the bank to get the Gallons for the million different books you would want, ” Harry commented as Remus rolled his eyes. “After all, it’s her fault you love going there so much. OW!” Hermione elbowed him in the side.

“You probably deserved that.” A voice drawled from behind Remus but everyone knew who it belonged to. Especially the way Hermione’s face lit up and Teddy’s hair changed to platinum blond to mimic the new comer.

“Uncle Draco!” Teddy screamed as he left Remus’ arms and ran towards his cousin, but of course tripped over a display that was in the corner and fell flat on his face. Those present tried not to show their lips turning upwards into a smile while the little boy decided whether or not to cry or laugh. He opted for the latter.

“Hey Buddy,” Draco said while ruffling his hair after he stood up again, which was still platinum blond. He walked over to Hermione, leant down and gave her a peck on the lips. When he pulled back she smiled shyly at him and leaned into his embrace. “Hey beautiful.” He smiled down at her while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“I didn’t really. I was just stating a fact,” Harry defended himself with gusto. Draco was a regular in their group now since Hermione and Draco had started dating a year after the war. Things between Hermione and Ron hadn’t worked out, they were too different, and they decided to amicably split.

Draco and Hermione met at work, both as unspeakable’s, Draco because he knew dark magic that half of the wizarding world didn’t know, and those who did were either on the run from the Aurors or in Azkaban. Draco helping the unspeakables was part of his parole after the trail for his input on the war. Harry and Draco had buried the hatchet after Harry testified at both Draco’s and Narcissa’s trial, and managed to get them off with a suspended sentence.

Hermione had fallen for Draco’s snark, his confidence and his ability to not let anything or anyone get him down. Draco had fallen for Hermione’s smarts and for her ability to forgive. She didn’t necessarily forget, but she forgave. The press coverage when they started dating was rough, for both of them, but it calmed down once Harry said he approved of the relationship. It wasn’t just the press that wasn’t impressed. The general public let them know what they thought of the relationship as well, which was hard for both but they were defiantly strong enough to get through it.

“You did deserve it you big meanie.” Teddy pouted and crossed his arms, causing those present to laugh. “Anyway dad,” turning back to Remus. “I got some new books for you to read to me tonight.” Remus smiled softly at his son.

“I can’t tonight remember? You’re staying at Uncle Harry’s house.” It was the full moon tomorrow, and as is with every month Harry and Hermione took alternate turns at having him at their respective houses for the next 3 nights. Generally, they all ended up at one house anyway, because Teddy was just so full of energy. Remus would have been so lost if it wasn’t for Harry and Hermione. He had considered asking Hermione to be Teddy’s godmother, he just hadn’t got around to it yet. But he also knew that if, Merlin forbid, anything ever happen to him, she would step up to the plate anyway. She loved him like her own and would do absolutely anything for him.

“Oh that’s right,” Teddy mumbled then brightened up as he turned to face his Aunt and Cousin. “You guys are coming too right? And we’re all sleeping in the lounge room and we’re going to be up all night reading stories right? Please say yes.” He excitedly asked. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, Draco with his eyebrow raised eloquently.

“As long as it’s okay with your uncle Harry, I’ll be there.” Hermione smiled softly, looking at Harry.

“I say its fine, so it is fine.” Teddy jumped around laughing. Harry just shook his head.

“Why did I even give you your own room at my place if you’re just going to sleep in the lounge room all the time?” Harry asked.

“Well, I want to sleep with Auntie Hermione, and Auntie Hermione won’t sleep without Uncle Draco, and they’re always kissing and ick. Anyway, so I know I have my own room, but there’s not enough room for all of us in my room, so if we sleep in the lounge room, you can turn the couch into a bed and we can have a giant slumber party.” Teddy explained in simple terms that only a two year old could do. “So it’s sorted. Can we go now?”

Teddy turned and headed for the door but stopped upon being called back by Draco.

“Buddy, aren’t you forgetting something?” Teddy looked down at his hands, deep in thought. He had his bags of books that Uncle Harry and Auntie Hermione bought him. He stared for a minute before realizing he forgot one thing. He dropped the bags where he stood, turned and ran towards his dad who had a smile from ear to ear on his face. Teddy grabbed his dads face in his hands and looked him straight in the eye.

“You stay safe. I promise to be good, I promise to listen. I promise I won’t stay up too late reading and that I’ll sleep. I love you. I’ll miss you but I’ll see you soon.” Remus’ smile, if possible got even wider at Teddy’s declaration. He bent in and kissed his forehead.

“I will, I’ll send Harry a patronus everyday so that you know I’m okay. I’m glad you’re going to be on your best behavior. I love you and I’ll miss you too little one.” Remus enveloped Teddy in a hug that lasted several seconds.

Harry, Hermione and Draco watched on, all with soft smiles on their faces at the relationship the two shared, all wishing they could have had that with their fathers, but were all denied that opportunity for various reasons.

Remus stood, picking up Teddy as he did and looked at the three young people in front of him. They couldn’t be called kids anymore, after all they had each experienced, in their own ways, more than anyone should ever have to face by the age of 19, and had all pulled threw the other side, stronger than ever. To say he was proud of them would be an understatement.

“Are you guys sure you’re right with this?” Remus asked, just like he did every month. And just like every other month, Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes and said yes. “I know I say it all the time, but I honestly cannot thank you enough for everything that you do for us. By taking him through the day when it’s busy at work and he’ll just distract me, to having him every full moon,” Remus turned to Harry with a tear in his eye. “You are so much like your mother and father Harry and I can honestly say that they, along with Sirius, would be so proud of you. Just as I am.” Harry smiled a watery smile at him, and Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand for moral support as Teddy reached over and attached himself to Harry’s body like an extra body part. “Now you better be going,” Remus tried to break the silence. “And I’ll see you all on Monday.” Hermione paused and gave Remus a hug and Draco nodded. Harry placed Teddy down as he smiled at his dad and ran over to pick up the bags he dropped before. Harry walked up and settled his head into Remus’ chest, Remus’ words affecting him more than he expected. He took a step back and looked into Remus’ eyes.

“They would be proud of you too.” He simply said. And it was heartfelt, it was true, and Harry knew that he’d said the right thing by the look on the older man’s face. And it was enough. He turned and walked out the door following Hermione, Draco and Teddy who were waiting out the front of the shop.

From inside the shop Remus watched on with a small smile as they tried to organize themselves into some kind of order so they could apparate to Harry’s place. This was his new normal. Those people out there?

 

They were his family.


End file.
